The Blind One Series
by sociallyawkwardprincess
Summary: Obi-Wan asks the Council for another padawan. With their permission, Mace Windu and Master Yoda give Obi-Wan a blind padawan Jedi, named Sanar Tallev. In the midst of the Separatist threat, the three learn to know Sanar and realize that her blindness isn't a disability in knowing the way of The Force. Will Anakin be mindful of his thoughts or will he and Sanar form attachments?
1. Another One?

**This will be a series called: The Blind One. Normally I don't write Star Wars fanfics, but since I have been in the Star Wars mood I began writing this. Here is chapter one of The Blind One. Please note: I own none of the Lucasfilm characters or planets. Sanar is an OC I made up. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was quiet in the Jedi Temple. Master from all over the galaxy walked up and down the halls talking to one another about future missions and their padawans. Among all these other Jedi, the Council was holding a meeting in the Council Room. Inside, the Jedi gathered in their chairs to speak of a matter that Master Kenobi brought up. Unfortunately not all the Council members were available, so holo-projections of themselves took their places. Soon as everyone quiet it down, Mace Windu began the meeting.

"Master Kenobi has brought up a matter in which all of us need to discuss." Mace Windu began the discussion.

"Speak of the matter, you will." Master Yoda chimed in.

"Of course, Master. Kenobi wishes to bring on another padawan, even though he has Skywalker as his apprentice. I think it would be difficult to have two people to teach the way of the Force. But he wanted us to give our opinions on his wish." Windu explained.

The masters whispered among themselves, pinging their opinions of one another and asking if it's lawful for a master to have an apprentice and an padawan at the same time. Yoda looked around the room of all the master, watching them converse with one another and not with Windu or himself. He feared that the masters don't have enough faith in Master Kenobi for him to have two people under his wing. Although it can be done, it's just very rare when a Master asks for another padawan, especially one who has an apprentice.

"May I say something?" Master Mundi stepped up.

"Speak if you will." Yoda stated.

"I have known Kenobi for years, and if anyone has faith in him and in how he teaches, it's me." Mundi beamed.

With that being said, the other masters nodded in agreement to Mundi's statement. That only lead to one thing: Yoda had to agree and pick a padawan for Kenobi to train. Windu looked down at his master and waited for his response on the matter. Knowing Master Yoda, his agreements were quite easy to predict, but this one was a little harder to see happening.

"Wise Kenobi is. A challenge we shall give him. Padawan I will choose." Yoda stated.

"Excellent! When can I tell Master Kenobi?" Windu asked Yoda.

"Tomorrow, you can." Yoda replied with a little smile.

~8~

Anakin Skywalker was busying himself in the training room. He was alone, and a little upset. He has been having these nightmares of his mother off and on, and it has made it harder to fall asleep and focus on missions. As he began his saber training, a young woman entered the room. She was not that younger than Anakin was, but her height was obviously different than his. Anakin watched her as she walked over to the other side of the training room. Anakin couldn't take his eyes off her. The woman started her training with hand to hand combat, hitting invisible targets in front of her and making hand movements with each hit. Next she brought out her saber initiated in combat with the training bot. The color of the crystal was extremely rare for padawans, something even Anakin has never seen. A purple lightsaber.

"She's good." Anakin said to himself, as he continued to watch this woman's training.

"Are you done staring at me, Skywalker," the she asked.

A deep red shade colored Anakin's face. She found out that he was watching at her, taking in every move she made during her training. He turned around to face her, but came to find out that she wasn't even looking at him. The woman's gaze was upon the wall across from her. How can she do that, without seeing Anakin?

"I sensed your gawking presence," she stated.

"Oh really?" Anakin said with attitude.

"Indeed. I felt your gaze upon me, that's why I stopped training. It was most disruptive," the woman replied with the same attitude.

Anakin grinned softly at the woman, as she sheathed her saber and made her way over to him. As she got closer, Anakin could make out her features. Her hair was a black that reach over her shoulders. Her skin; tan as the Tatooine earth he grew up on, and her face was rounded with high cheek bones.

"A pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance, Skywalker," she smiled and stretched out her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. Your name?" Anakin shook her hand gently.

The padawan grinned. She wasn't going to give him her name up that easily just yet; anticipation was key for this padawan. Anakin looked at her weirdly, he was unaware as to what her plan was.

"I'll tell you my name, sooner or later. Just not right now, Skywalker," the padawan smiled.

Without another word, the woman left the training room. Anakin watched her in bewilderment, as to who this padawan was exactly and why were his thoughts now only revolving around her.. He needed to know who this padawan was, what her name was; it was going to bother him if he didn't find out.

After training was finally over, Anakin went to the library to search for the padawan he met, hoping she would appear in the records. He took a seat in front of one other computers, and started typing in the padawan's description. But nothing he typed in, linked towards this mysterious padawan in the training room.

"Who are you?" Anakin mumbled to himself.

"Can I be of any assistance, Skywalker?" Jocasta Nu asked politely.

"Hmm? Yes, I met this padawan in the training room this morning, and she didn't give me her name. Would you mind searching for her?" Anakin asked with a gentle smile.

"I'm afraid I cannot, Anakin. If you don't know her name, then I cannot help you." Nu apologized.

Anakin sighed. He was afraid if that. Whoever this padawan was, she sure was a mystery to him. With a bow, Anakin left the library and made his way to meet up with Obi-Wan in the council room with Master Windu. As he made his way up there, his mysterious padawan was outside the council room talking to Master Yoda. He couldn't help but watch her again, even though he should've been inside the council room with his master; she truly was a mystery to him.

"Anakin, council room, now." Obi-Wan ordered.

"Coming, Master." Anakin replied, as he entered the doorway to the council room with the roll of his eyes.

"Thank you for meeting me, Master Kenobi, Anakin." Windu stated.

Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed their heads slightly, addressing Master Windu in the proper manner, and then they took their seats.

"I suppose you two are wondering why you're here." Windu asked.

"I am wondering…" Anakin replied rudely.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan glared at his apprentice.

Anakin was about to apologize, when the mysterious padawan entered the council room unannounced. A smiled was painted across her face as she walked by Anakin, and seated herself next to Master Winder. Anakin's eye widened at the sight of her being in the meeting with his master. Obi-Wan smiled big, he knew exactly what was going on here and he couldn't help but thank the council's agreement for his wish to come true.

"Obi-Wan, Anakin, meet Sanar Tallev." Windu introduced the padawan.

A smirk spread across Anakin's face when he finally knew the mysterious padawan's name.

"A pleasure to meet my new master." Sanar bowed before Kenobi.

Anakin's smirk disappeared when he heard the padawan say 'master'. Master Obi-Wan was this woman's new master? Was Anakin getting a new master; this was all very confusing for the apprentice.

"Master Kenobi asked for another padawan. So, we gave him Sanar. She is very talented...for a blind Jedi." Windu explained.

Blind? She was blind this whole time? Anakin couldn't even tell that she was blind. Not even in the training room when she sensed him looking at her. That explains why her back was turned the during her training time.

"I'm blind by birth. I see through the force. That's how I could tell, Anakin was watching me in the training room this morning." Sanar explained.

Obi-Wan's smiled grew bigger. He knew that Anakin and Sanar would become fast friends, it'll just take getting past each others ego before breaking the ice they both have built up. Windu smiled too. This is going to be a start of a beautiful friendship for these two.


	2. Nice Going, Skywalker

**Second chapter of The Blind One. Here we see a bit of Attack of the Clones come into the story... Again, I don't any of Lucasfilms characters or planets. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Sanar stood in the middle of the council room before all the Jedi. Master Yoda had a mission for the three of them that was extremely important; the protection of Senator Padme Amidala. A bounty was put on her head by the Nute Gunray and the Trade Federation after the ordeal with Naboo.

"The three of you, to Padme's apartment, you will go." Yoda ordered.

"Yes, Master Yoda," the three said in unison.

The three bowed, left the council room and went to prepare to leave for Padme's. Sanar was quite excited to be on a mission, it had been awhile since she was on a mission with a master.

"Nervous?" Anakin teased.

"Not in the slightest, Skywalker. But I sense you're nervous." Sanar stated.

"I-I'm not nervous." Anakin lied.

Sanar laughed. She could tell that there was obviously something between Anakin and the senator for him to be so nervous for this mission. Anakin glared at the padawan for laughing at his statement, no matter how true it was.

"Are you two done arguing over who is nervous and who isn't?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Who said I was arguing, master." Sanar said, as she winked at Anakin.

With that being said, Sanar departed from her master and Anakin to prepare for the mission. Soon as she was out of sight, Anakin stopped his master in the middle of a hall to ask about Sanar's past and where she originated from.

"Master Windu said everything he needed to say about Tallev, Anakin." Obi-Wan stated.

"But that's not her true story, is it, Master?" Anakin asked with persistence.

Obi-Wan sighed. He guessed it was time to tell his apprentice about the padawan's past. It had all started when she was a little girl, on her home world Dantooine, when Sanar first saw death. Mandalorians, who lived on the planet terrorized and murdered the inhabitants. When Sanar was eight years old she witnessed her parent's death by a Mandalorian in green armor. He shot her parents in cold blood then burnt the house down to the ground with a flame thrower. That's when she thought her life was over. But a Jedi, who was living on the planet at the time, took her in, saved her from the Mandalorian that was going to abduct her and then brought her to the homeworld of the Jedi Council. There Sanar was taught by Mace Windu, who took great interest in her talents, no matter what her disability. Master Windu is the one who built her the purple lightsaber, and trained her to be very powerful and to sense force auras.

Her past was never written in the records in the library, because she didn't want younglings to endure her tragic past. It was for their benefit, so that they wouldn't be led down the path of the dark side and thirst for revenge.

"So that is how she became who she is, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin looked down for a moment. He thought his life was a nightmare all on its own, but after hearing Sanar's past, he felt the need to take pity on her.

"Come along, Anakin. We need to get ready." Obi-Wan ordered.

"Yes, master." Anakin replied, as he followed his master out.

~8~

Later that day, the Jedi arrived at Padme's private apartment on the other side of Coruscant. Upon their arrival, Jar-Jar Binks and C-3PO greeted them at the entrance. Jar-Jar was very excited to see Anakin or 'Ani' as he called him; while as for C-3PO he hugged his master.

"Ani! Good to see you!" Jar-Jar grabbed and picked him up in the air.

"Good to see you too, Jar-Jar!" Anakin coughed.

Jar-Jar put Anakin back down and took the Jedi to go see Padme. The three followed the gungan up an elevator; they stood there silently waiting to reach the top. Sanar sighed to break the silence, and then she sensed much anxiety between her and Anakin.

"Something is bothering you, Skywalker." Sanar stated.

"Nothing is bothering me. It's just...I haven't seen her in ten years." Anakin informed.

"Breathe; it's just the Senator of Naboo." Sanar stated sarcastically.

Once the elevator reached the top of the building and the doors opened, Jar-Jar introduced the Jedi to the senator. When it came down to the introduction of Sanar, Padme recognized her from somewhere and she instantly began a conversation with her. Anakin, who felt completely ignored, looked at his master for assistance. Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders and went with whatever was going on.

"Great help you are, Master…" Anakin mumbled.

Sanar looked over her shoulder as she walked off with Padme, she saw that Anakin was upset that she took Padme's attention but the apprentice didn't know that the women were actually close friends.

"So, Obi-Wan is your master now. How exciting is that?" Padme asked, while she poured something for them to drink.

"I enjoy Master Kenobi's presences. Anakin is also wonderful company as well." Sanar replied, as she sipped her drink.

"I could tell he wasn't very happy with you. Has he been like that since you arrived?" Padme asked again.

Sanar nodded to her question. Anakin's attitude towards Sanar and her abilities angered him. Whether he shows it or not is his problem; Anakin is just jealous that Padme and Sanar are better friends than him and the senator wanted to be.

"Well since you three shall be guarding me. Please make yourself at home." Padme offered.

"Thank you, Senator. I will sure do that." Sanar replied with a soft smile.

Evening had fallen quickly. Padme had gone to sleep, and the Jedi retired outside of her bedroom to protect her. Obi-Wan stood just outside of her room, while as for Anakin and Sanar, they stood guard in the living room area. Sanar had made her way onto the balcony to listen to the city below her feet. She was told to sleep by her master, but for a blind person, sleep was something she feared more than anyone on this planet. Her nightmares of dying in her sleep or someone killing her while she rested had frightened her so much that sleep wasn't an option anymore.

"Can't sleep?" Anakin asked, coming up behind her.

"I refuse to sleep. I have...nightmares constantly." Sanar stated, hoping she hadn't embarrassed herself.

Anakin stood next to her watching the city. Sanar just listened. As they stood there, Anakin could finally tell that Sanar was blind. Her eyes were a light grey color, and they always seem to be staring straight at you. It made her face glow; her eyes and the lights of the city gave off a beam of heavenly light around Sanar. Anakin was about to hug her, when Sanar dashed off to Padme's room. She had sensed danger. Her lightsaber was drawn, as she opened the door of the room.

"Sanar?" Padme said.

A finger went over Sanar's mouth, silencing the senator as she waited for the opportunity to strike whatever was in the room. As she stood there, Obi-Wan rushed in, with Anakin following shortly behind him. Before they could say a word, Sanar swung her saber around, cutting up little parasites from reaching to Padme's body.

"That's all of them." Sanar informed her master and Anakin.

Obi-Wan nodded, but still checked the perimeter just in case and it was a good thing too. Because just outside of Padme's window, was a dispenser droid who put the parasites in the bedroom. Without thinking, Obi-Wan jumped through the window and grabbed onto the droid. Sanar was about to follow him out, but Anakin ordered her to stay put with Padme as he ran off to help his master.

"Nice going, Skywalker…" Sanar shook her head.

~8~

Sleeping, blocking out all noises was Sanar. She was sitting in the middle of the the living room of Padme's apartment; he legs were crossed, eyes closed and breathing slowly. Thoughts of Anakin went through her mind as she sat there; something Jedi aren't trained to have. These thoughts were of him protecting her, comforting her and being her eyes during battle. But, for Jedi, it was against the code to take on attachments even if the attachments have much potential.

 _"Sanar… Wake up sweetheart."_ a voice said.

Sanar opened her eyes. Once she opened them, Anakin was right there next to her. He guarded her the whole night, just so she could get some sleep. The padawan sighed out of relief that she survived the night, thanks to Anakin. But why did he stay up all night to guard her? Does Anakin care for Sanar, does he have an attachment for a Jedi who is blind…

"Nice going, Skywalker.' Sanar smiled.


	3. Sight Seeing

**Chapter Three guys! I know some have been anxiously waiting for this... *looks at my tumblr mutuals* Anyways... Here it is. Remember not my characters or planets. I give credit George Lucas for the characters etc. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"You can't be serious!?" Anakin exclaimed.

Anakin was asked by Padme to be a personal bodyguard while she is on Naboo. Although, Anakin's reaction didn't quite please the masters when they said Sanar _had_ to go with him.

"Forgive me, masters. But why does she have to accompany me?" Anakin asked politely.

"In check, you must be, Skywalker." Yoda replied.

With a nod to Master Yoda and the rest of the Council, Anakin departed from the room and made his way to find Sanar in the temple. Anger filled his thoughts as to how he was going to yell at the padawan. He wanted to be the only one to go to Naboo with Padme, and him alone, not with an escort to watch his every move. Since Obi-Wan was gone on his own mission after the ordeal at Padme's apartment, Anakin didn't have a chance to consult to his master.

"Sanar!" Anakin yelled.

Anakin's voice rang through the temple. Sanar couldn't hear him, because she was busy meditating in the training room, alone with the door shut. Anakin stomped his way over to the training room door and banged on it. The padawan's eyes opened, feared that something was wrong when she heard the banging noise on the door.

"Enter," Sanar ordered.

The door swooshed open, and Anakin barged in. Sanar stood up as Anakin made his way toward her. She could sense that he was angry, so she Sanar took the calm approach when speaking to him.

"Anakin," Sanar said.

"The Council has ordered you to accompany me to Naboo. Did you know anything about this?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"No, I had no idea. I was going to suggest coming along, but I silenced myself before saying anything to Master Windu." Sanar explained.

Anakin sighed. Sanar stood there silent, trying to figure out what was going on with the apprentice. For the amount of time she has been with Anakin, she has seen a pattern of the way his attitude comes out. So, Sanar had an idea for a short training session before leaving for Naboo.

"Anakin, sit down." Sanar commanded.

Anakin looked at the padawan, and then did what she said. Sanar soon joined him and the two were sitting on the floor with their legs crossed. The apprentice was confused. He had no clue what Sanar was up to, but he listened and waited for her to speak.

"Take my hands." Sanar ordered, as she brought out her hands.

"Sanar, what are we doing?" Anakin asked, confused.

"Do as I say." Sanar implied.

Anakin nodded, and then placed his hands on top of her's. Sanar's hands were really soft and warm, like the force flowed through her body and out of her hands. The padawan closed her eyes and sat there quietly, meditating. Anakin looked at her, then started to do the same. As they were sitting there, the anger that was flowing through Anakin, deceased and began to feel a lot better. Sanar smiled a little, knowing that her plan had worked and her relationship with the apprentice was growing stronger.

"Thank you, Sanar…" Anakin faintly whispered.

"You're welcome, Anakin." Sanar replied with a soft smile.

Anakin left go of her hands, and stood up. Sanar opened her eyes, and moved her hands back to her sides, while she also stood up. Anakin smiled at the padawan, and hugged her lightly. His arms wrapped around her small body, as his chin rested on her shoulders. Sanar's body was engulfed in his dark robe and the smell of sand. She felt safe with him around her; she didn't want him to let go of her.

"We need to get ready, Sanar." Anakin stated letting go of her.

"Indeed, let's go." Sanar replied, as she left the training room.

~8~

Somewhere on the lower part of Coruscant, was Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was meeting with an old friend in a diner about the dart he had found on Zam's body. The Jedi took a seat in booth, waiting for his friend Dex.

"Obi-Wan!" Dex exclaimed.

"Greetings, Dex." Obi-Wan replied with a smile.

"Have a drink; I'll be right with ya." Dex said.

A serving robot came and handed the Jedi a glass cup of Jawa Juice. Just as the robot had left, Dex came over, sliding into the booth across from him with a big smile painted on his face.

"Good to see you old friend." Dex greeted the Jedi.

"As to you, Dex." Obi-Wan smiled.

Obi-Wan took out a small dart from his belt pocket, and placed it gently in Dex's enormous hand. The Besalisk peered at the dart with his beady little eyes, carefully. He had recognized the design from a species of alien that lives twelve parsecs from the Rishi Maze. There called the Kaminoans, and the dart that Obi-Wan brought is a Kamino saber dart; their mainly used by bounty hunters.

"Dex, can I get to Kamino from here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course. Just be careful, the Kaminoans normally keep to themselves, but with a few credits you'll get far." Dex informed the Jedi.

Obi-Wan nodded, thanked his old friend and left the diner to return to the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan knew that the information he had gotten would be very valuable towards the Council, and he hoped that they would let him go to Kamino to inspect this 'cloning' operation that is in the works. Upon the Jedi's arrival to the temple, he saw Anakin and Sanar talking amongst themselves about their trip to Naboo. Obi-Wan made his way over to them, and informed the two of what he found out about the dart and where he will be going while they are on Naboo.

"How long must you be gone, master?" Sanar asked.

"Not long. I need just enough time to figure out what is going on, that's all." Obi-Wan replied.

"Be mindful of your thoughts, the both of you. May the force be with you" Obi-Wan warned.

"Yes master. May the force be with you as well," the two of them replied.

The master smiled, and then left the two to their business. Sanar and Anakin grabbed their bags, and then headed off to meet Padme at the docks. The apprentice watched as his master fade off into the distance, leaving him on his own for the first time in his Jedi life. It felt scary, seeing himself leave his side for a different mission. But Sanar was there beside Anakin, so he wasn't actually alone, he just realized that growing up is scary.

~8~

Padme, Anakin and Sanar arrived on Naboo. The padawan and the senator were catching up on old things with each other, as Anakin walked behind them wondering how these two know one another.

"Skywalker, something is wrong." Sanar said abruptly.

"Yes, something is wrong. How do you know the senator so well?" Anakin asked, pulling Sanar aside.

The padawan sighed, and then began her story about how she met Senator Padme. Sanar was fifteen years old, when Master Windu brought her to the senate building. Windu wanted her to know how the system worked in the political area. So, while they were visiting the senate, Padme Amidala approached them. The senator showed young Sanar everything about how the senate works for each sector of the galaxy. Padme had kindly took in Sanar as her sister in a way, and the two became fast friends. When they had time between Jedi training and senate hearings, the two would have meals together at her home. But once Sanar reached the age of eighteen, both of their lives got extremely busy and they no longer had time for meals and small visits. Now that Anakin and Sanar are on a mission for the senator, Sanar feels like she can relapse the past with her.

"There, now you know," Sanar explained, "does that answer your problem, Skywalker?"

"Yes, thank you, Sanar." Anakin replied with a smug little attitude.

Sanar bowed her head to him, and then linked arms with the senator just as R2-D2 came rolling up behind them. The droid beeped and whistled at the woman, while Anakin remained behind to gather his bags that he dropped accidently.

"This padawan will be the death of me…" Anakin said under his breath.

Anakin sighed, and then caught up to the woman and R2-D2. The four were heading to Padme's private home, hoping that her life wouldn't be in anymore danger. Padme informed the Jedi that they wouldn't be harmed all the way out here, because Naboo was a safe place for her. But unfortunately, the Jedi were not so sure about that. Sanar was worried for her friend. She could sense the fear in the senator, and that her words were only there to comfort herself. The padawan told Padme that she and Anakin will do everything in their power to keep from anyone from harming her. Sanar hoped that they weren't too late for that.

 **~8~**

"Feel bad, you must not." Yoda stated.

Obi-Wan was sitting in a private room with Master Yoda. He felt worried, horrible that he let Sanar go to Naboo with Anakin. She hasn't had that much teaching since being handed over to him, plus she is _blind._

"But master, her eyesight is a weakness to her ability to fight." Obi-Wan confessed.

"Stop me, it does not. Old I am." Yoda said.

"I feel Sanar cannot achieve to Jedi Knight, if she cannot stand her ground in a fight or be outside of the temple for more than a week." Obi-Wan stated.

Master Yoda looked at Kenobi. He could feel his pain, and putting the burden of Sanar on his shoulders wasn't the right ideal for him and Anakin. But no one else will train her up as a Jedi Knight, not even her previous master. It was all up to Kenobi now.

"Worry, you must not. Strong, Sanar is. Handle herself, she will." Yoda informed Kenobi.

Obi-Wan bowed before Master Yoda, and departed for Kamino. As he left, Mace Windu appeared from behind Yoda.

"Kenobi is correct. Sanar has give into her disability. She has more insecurities now than she had when she was a child. Anakin will step in, and take care of her." Mace Windu warned.

"Hope there is, Master Windu… Hope there is." Yoda sighed.


	4. Blind Love

**FINALLY! I finished this chapter... Sorry for the wait guys, I kinda have a job so that has been taking up most of my time on the weekends. Do enjoy this chapter, things get pretty steamy between Anakin and Sanar.**

* * *

" _Wake up, sweetheart. Time for breakfast… Wake up, Sanar!" a voice exclaimed._

 _Fire was building around Sanar as she was asleep in her bed. Smoke pillared out of the windows, and escaped into the misty air above the house. She was trapped. Burning to death, as she lay fast asleep in bed. Then everything went pitch black._

.o0o.

Sanar shot straight up from her slumber. She was lying on the couch in Padme's living room, covered up in Anakin's robe. The padawan began to cry, covering her face with her hands. Anakin who was stand over her, knelt down. He placed his hands over top of her's, and kissed her forehead gently.

"Sanar, calm down." Anakin hushed the padawan.

Sanar took her hands away from her face, and placed them on Anakin's face. She needed to know he was there for her. Anakin closed his eyes as he felt the padawan's fear flow through her. He tried to calm her down by asking about whatever made her shoot out of slumber, hoping that'll work.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Anakin asked, as he sat down beside the padawan.

"Yes. I was...in my burning house on Dantooine…" Sanar nodded.

Anakin looked away. He remembered what Master Obi-Wan said about Sanar. Her home was burned to the ground by a Mandalorian; something an eight year old girl should never encounter. Sanar slid her hands down and away from Anakin's face, then she stood up from the couch. The apprentice was still looking away from the padawan, trying to hide the tears that were falling down his face. He felt her pain, her desire to be sad. He was beginning to _love_ her.

"Anakin, I need...no, I _must_ inform you of something." Sanar stated.

"What is it?" Anakin looked up at her.

Sanar smiled faintly. She was afraid to say it to him, afraid that he'll inform Master Obi-Wan of what her heart desires. But, because of her blindness, she can't love, she can't see. It's blind love, not real love.

"I think I'm falling for you," Anakin told her.

That's what she feared, being loved. Sanar has never been loved by anyone, since the death of her parents. Now, this apprentice has fallen for her, for her lack of vision? She can't have that.

"How can you? It's against the Jedi code to love." Sanar said.

"So? Jedi are trained to have compassion for others, so really Jedi are trained to love." Anakin implied.

"Can you protect the darkness that has blinded me?" Sanar asked, turning her back away from him.

Anakin stood up from the couch, and walked over to her. His arms wrapped around her petite waist, as his chin rested on the top of her head. Sanar closed her eyes, as more tears poured down her face.

"Yes. Whatever we decide here, we can keep it a secret." Anakin stated.

"I don't think I can live that way, Skywalker. Obi-Wan would be angry, worse he'd tell the council of this _attachment_ that we've formed. I don't want to be dismembered by Obi-Wan and the council. Anakin, please. Let's wait, then we can make our decision." Sanar implied, hugging the apprentice.

"Whatever, you wish…" Anakin said, with a faint smile.

~8~

Rain poured down on top of a red Jedi starfighter, as it landed cautiously on the planet Kamino. The blast shield slides open, as rain comes pouring on Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Oh great…" Obi-Wan sighed, as he put up his hood.

Upon his arrival, a local Kaminoan stood inside the facility waiting for him. The Jedi ordered his astromech droid R4-P17 to stay inside the starfighter and wait for further instructions after inspecting the facility.

"I'll be right back, don't you worry." Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan closed his robe, wraps his arms around his chest, and makes his way towards the entrance of the facility. The doors whoosh open in front of the Jedi, as a long, tall Kaminoan stands before him with her hands behind her back. Taun We was her name, and the Jedi's guide throughout the facility.

"Greetings Master Jedi." Taun We bows.

"Hello…" Obi-Wan bows, as he rings out his robe.

Taun We motioned her hand towards the cloning labs. Obi-Wan began to walk, as Taun We walked beside him, she told the Jedi all about the plans for a Clone Army. While they walked, the doors slid open revealing bright white lights and huge cloning machines behind glass windows. Obi-Wan stood in awe at the many cloning tubes filled with future soldiers for the Republic. As the Jedi stood there, another Kaminoan approached him. He looked similar to Taun We, but dressed in red attire and wore something on his head.

"Do you approve master Jedi," the Kaminoan asked.

"Indeed. One question, who ordered this to happen? I don't remember the Jedi council ordering this to be done." Obi-Wan questioned.

The Kaminoan urged the Jedi to follow him to the hangar bay. Obi-Wan listened, and followed the Kaminoan, until they reached the hangar bay. Before the door in front of them opened, the Kaminoan told the Jedi where the order originated from.

"Darth Tyranus made the order for the army to be made," the Kaminoan told the Jedi.

"Darth Tyranus?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes, the order also came from Chancellor Palpatine as well," the Kaminoan informed him.

Obi-Wan nodded, just as the door swung open. The two walked onto a small balcony; below them was the Clone Army. They peered over the ledge, and watched the clones march into formations. Obi-Wan marveled at the clones, and felt like these would end the Separatist threat for sure. He needed to inform the Jedi Council of this intriguing find. The Jedi bowed before the Kaminoans, and made his way back towards his starfighter to send a message back to the council. As he made his way towards his starfighter, the same bounty hunter from Coruscant was standing on the landing pad watching the Jedi. It was Jango Fett. Obi-Wan brought his lightsaber, preparing to fight off the bounty hunter in the pouring rain.

"You're not leaving here alive, Jedi." Jango taunted.

"We'll see about that!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

~8~

Anakin was sitting, meditating on his thoughts while Sanar and Padme were out exploring the city together. Sanar had pricked his heart. There was something about the padawan that reminded him so much of his mother, and it bothered him tremendously. In the midst of his meditating, visions of his mother came to him, visions of her in danger back on his home planet Tatooine. He could feel the anguish of his mother's thoughts and pain through the vision. Anakin opened his eyes abruptly after the vision was over and looked around the room cautiously, and then he began to sob into his hands.

"Anakin?" Sanar said.

Anakin looked up at the padawan. Sanar had just returned from exploring Naboo, when she heard Anakin sobbing loudly in the living room. She knelt down in front of him and put her hand on his cheek.

"It's my mother… She-she is in trouble, I can feel it." Anakin replied, as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Shall I inform Padme that you and I are going to take a trip to Tatooine?" Sanar implied.

"No. We'll go without worrying her. It's better that way." Anakin replied.

Sanar nodded, grabbed her things and then helped Anakin up off the floor. Before night fell, the two Jedi took Padme's private cruiser to Tatooine without her or the Jedi Council knowing. They were on their own, but with the company of R2-D2 and C-3PO. Sanar sat in the co-pilot seat, with her legs resting on the dash; she was thinking about how Master Obi-Wan would react if he caught them doing this without the Council's approval. But then again, it was nice flying to Anakin's homeworld. She always wanted to see where her protector grew up at; where he became the man he is today.

"Everything okay over there?" Anakin asked, looking over at the padawan.

"Yes. I was just thinking about you as a child." Sanar smiled a little.

"Really now?" Anakin raised an eyebrow.

The padawan smiled, as she started to undo her hair. Sanar's hair was up in a bun, with braids that caressed her head to keep it from falling out during battle. Anakin watched as each strand of her black hair fell on her face, covering her grey eyes. An urge to lean over to her, tickled in his stomach. He wanted her, he _desired_ her more than anything in this world.

"Anakin, please stop… I can sense your thoughts." Sanar twitched a little in her seat.

"Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable, padawan?" Anakin asked.

"Yes… Please don't think of me like that, ever again." Sanar stood up from her seat, and stormed of the bridge.

Anakin sighed; he knew that he messed up big time with Sanar. Approaching her with his feelings has made Sanar uncomfortable and distracted, but it killed him that these emotions were flowing through him like the Force does through every Jedi. He needed to get his mind off of her, he needed to find his mother and find another way to keep Sanar away from him until the mission was completely over.

"Well, we're here… Home sweet home…" Anakin mumbled.

* * *

 **A/N: So Anakin and Sanar have reached Tatooine and are going to look for Shmi. Anakin can't seem to keep his thoughts under control around Sanar anymore, now that he spilled the beans about his attachment towards her. Sanar has gotten kinda uncomfortable around the apprentice now that he has said that he 'has falling for her'. I hope that their time on Tatooine can mend their problem and fix whatever is keeping Sanar from opening up.**


	5. Tusken Raiders

**Sorry for the long wait, I sorta got stuck writing this chapter so forgive me if it sounds a little cheesy in some places. In this chapter, Sanar and Anakin arrive on Tatooine looking for Shmi. There will be also some other things going on with these two, but I won't spoil the fun for you guys. Enjoy :-) Note: Not my characters, planets or idea. Sanar is my OC.**

* * *

The Naboo star cruiser landed at the Mos Eisley Spaceport safety. Sanar and Anakin began their descent after covering their Jedi robes with sand ponchos that were stored away in the cargo hold. The two didn't want to gather any attention when looking for Shmi Skywalker; so it was best to go incognito throughout Mos Eisley and Mos Espa.

"So this is your homeworld. It very crowded here and too much sand..." Sanar said.

"You wonder why I left this place. Just stay close, and try not to get lost," Anakin replied with a gentle smile.

As the Jedi walked, the wind started to pick up a little. Sand started to swish and blow in every direction. Sanar tired to quickly cover her eyes, but unfortunately some grains of sand ended up flying in her direction.

"Anakin… I got some sand in my eyes." Sanar whimpered, while rubbing her eyes.

"Come here. I'll cover your head." Anakin smiled, as he covering Sanar's head from the blowing sand.

The apprentice looked up ahead, as Sanar walked closely next to him, at a junk shop owned by none other than Watto; his old master that he had when he was a slave boy. Anakin lead Sanar to the shop and underneath some shade, away from the crowd. While they were there, Watto was fiddling around with some parts trying to put them back together again. Anakin smiled and walked over to him, taking the parts out of his hand and began fixing them for the Toydarian.

"Ding mi chasa hopa," Anakin said in Huttese.

"Ke Booda?" Watto replied, confused.

Anakin handed the parts back to Watto; they were all fixed and put back together. Watto still was confused as to who this man was, and why he looked very similar to little Ani. A small smile spread across Sanar's face while she watched the apprentice converse with his previous master. She could tell that he was really enjoying it a bit too much.

"Mem boshka de, Shmi Skywalker?" Anakin asked.

"Ani? Little Ani?" Watto looked at Anakin carefully.

Anakin nodded to the Toydarian. Sanar kind of laughed; he was enjoying this way too much.

"I'm a Jedi now." Anakin replied.

"Yes, yes." Watto nodded.

"Now where is my mother, Shmi?" Anakin asked again.

Watto motioned the Jedi to come inside away from the sand blowing around. Sanar took off her poncho and wiped her eyes, while Anakin asked Watto about Shmi for the third time.

"She isn't mine anymore. I sold her to a...Lars. Cliegg Lars, I think." Watto scratched his chin.

With a 'thank you', Anakin and Sanar left the junk seller's shop. The Jedi then made their way to the Lars' Moisture Farm; it was located just outside of the township of Anchorhead. Before going any further with this mission, Sanar grabbed Anakin's arm, causing him to stop in place and turned to face the padawan.

"Sanar?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, I can sense...anger." Sanar confessed.

Anakin placed his hand over the padawan's. Sanar jumped a little, because his skin was ice cold; something was seriously wrong with him.

"I'm just nervous…" Anakin lied.

Sanar glared at him, "Whatever you say, Skywalker."

After their little conversation, they headed back to the star cruiser to plot a course to the Lars' Moisture Farm. Anakin, who was determined to find his mother, was beginning to be blinded by the Dark Side and Sanar could sense it.

.o0o.

Back on Coruscant, Obi-Wan stands in the middle of the Council Room informing the other masters of the what had occurred on Kamino. He said that Darth Tyranas, with the help of Master Sifo-Dyas ordered the making of the clones for the Republic. Unfortunately, the masters had no recollection of Master Sifo-Dyas's plan for such army. Mace Windu had to speak up on the matter.

"Are you sure these 'clones', are made to help us win the fight against the Separatist threat," he asked cautiously.

"From what I got being on Kamino, the lead scientist assured me that they are bred to fight and serve the Republic," Obi-Wan answered.

Yoda, who out all the masters, was quite worried of this army of clones. He knew that a plot had to be brewing somewhere.

"Cautious I am. Trust I do not have." Yoda stated.

"I understand, Master Yoda. But these clones could help us a long way." Obi-Wan reassured him.

"Doubts I have." Yoda stated.

Obi-Wan nodded. Amongst the discussion, Eeth Koth stated that the Naboo cruiser had left the planet for Tatooine. That was all the information this master had about the incident unfortunately. But Mace Windu figured it was Sanar who had convinced Anakin to have some closure with his mother before moving on with his training.

"Who was piloting this cruiser?" Windu asked.

"Two Jedi I believe," Koth responded.

Mace Windu sighed, and then thanked Master Koth for the information. Windu turned then to Obi-Wan, giving him a 'go settle this' look. Obi-Wan complied, and left the Council Room in a sudden rush, while Mace Windu, Eeth Koth and Yoda escaped to a private room to converse over Sanar's rash actions.

"I warned you both, that Tallev was out of control!" Koth exclaimed.

"Right you were, but potential she has." Yoda replied, calmly.

"Pardon my rashness Master Yoda, but that padawan has disobeyed us all." Koth replied, while he crossed his arms.

Master Koth was correct. Sanar has been a very disobedient Jedi ever since she began her training in the temple. She had moved from one master to another, but neither of them could help her let go of her past and fears that are locked up inside her. Sanar may have learned her saber skills and her combat skill perfectly, but the one skill she hasn't yet to master, is controlling the mind and soul.

"I'm a terrible master…" Obi-Wan sighed.

"You're not a terrible master, Obi-Wan. She just needs more training and less time with Anakin. After the defeat of the Separatists, you and I shall teach her together." Mace Windu stated.

"Right, Master Windu is. Worry you should not." Yoda reassured Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded to his masters in agreement. Even though Sanar is a handful, she has opened up a lot more since becoming a padawan to Obi-Wan and also becoming rather close with Anakin. That worried the council, because they knew exactly how Anakin can be.

"Since we are done here, I want you to go to Geonosis. Sources have said that there is a disturbance in the area. If you don't mind scouting around to find if our sources are correct, and if so, eliminate the problem." Mace Windu ordered Obi-Wan.

"Of course, master. I shall leave right away." Obi-Wan bowed before the masters, then left the room.

.o0o.

With a harsh landing, the two Jedi had arrived at the Moisture Farm owned by Cliegg Lars. Sanar was preparing to exit the ship, when Anakin grabbed her hand slightly. His skin was ice cold again, and something that Sanar has never felt before moved through her veins, causing goosebumps to form all over her skin.

"Anakin, what is wrong?" Sanar asked.

"C-Can you come with me?" Anakin whimpered.

Sanar laid a hand on Anakin's cheek, tenderly caressing his face. "I am here for you, Anakin. You know that I will follow your lead," Sanar smiled.

The padawan removed her hand from Anakin's face and proceeded to leave the ship. Anakin snapped out of whatever daze he was in, and quickly followed Sanar. They walked towards a small clay made hut in the middle of a large terrain of sand and rock, then came to an abrupt stop when a young woman stepped outside of the doorway to greet them.

"Who are you, why are you here," she asked rudely.

"We're looking for Cliegg Lars, Watto informed us that he owns a moisture farm out here," Anakin replied.

Sure enough, before the young woman could answer, a man in a hover chair came hovering over to the three of them. He was older, larger in body mass and was missing both his legs. Anakin had trouble not staring down at his injuries as he addressed himself and Sanar to the man.

"Anakin Skywalker and this is padawan Sanar Tallev," Anakin introduced the both of them.

"Cliegg Lars, at your service. It's glad to finally meet you, step-son," Cliegg shook Anakin's hand firmly.

Sanar stood there as Anakin and Cliegg talked about Shmi and then about his accident with the Tusken Raiders, which costs his legs. Cliegg informed Anakin that one day, Shmi and he were outside the farm, when a huge group of Tuskens jumped them. They surrounded the two, and ended up capturing Shmi, after Cliegg tried his best to fight them off. In the midst of such capture he lost his legs and his wife.

"All I have now is my son, his fiancé and this farm," Cliegg sighed.

Angry started to build up inside Anakin as Cliegg had finished his little story. He needed to rescue his mother or he'll never see her again. So, he asked where the last place the Tuskens were seen, and track them down from there. Sanar wanted to go with him, but Anakin refused.

"I cannot lose you too. Next to my mother you're everything to me," Anakin confessed.

Anakin placed a soft kiss on Sanar's lips, and then departed from her and the moisture farm on a sand speeder. Sanar touched her lips and smiled big; Anakin truly loved her.

"Come back to me," Sanar whispered to herself, as she entered the Lars' home.


	6. Past Compliments the Present

**Annnndddd I am sorry for being so darn behind guys. I got super lazy over the past few weeks and totally forgot this fanfiction. So, as promised is the sixth chapter. Here we see how Sanar reacts to Anakin's brutality towards the Tusken Raiders. Also a little bit more on Sanar's past as well. I hope you enjoy this, I tried my best to finish it up the best I can without messing up the story line so far. Don't hate me, just enjoy it :) A/N: If you see dialogue italized, it's because I didn't know how to translate Geonosian into the English language, so sorry if it sounds lame...**

* * *

With night slowly coming, Anakin had to act fast to save his mother from the Tusken Raiders. The sand-speeder came to a stop right behind the camp of the Tuskens. Anakin stepped off, and used his stealth technique to avoid making noise throughout the camp.

"I hope she is still alive," Anakin whispered to himself.

The Tuskens were busy eating a meal that they had hunted down, as Anakin scurried his way into a nearby hut. Inside was Shmi tied to wooden poles. He tipped toed towards her and then untying her hands from the wooden poles. Once Anakin had untied his mother, he gently placed her in his arms. Shmi's face was scared, her wrists were bleeding and the garb she wore was torn from the Tuskens metal staffs. Tears of joy fell from Anakin's cheeks as he held his mother in his arms again.

"Mom…" Anakin whispered.

"Ani, Ani, is that you?" Shmi said softly.

"Yes mother it's me. I've come back to save you," Anakin choked back the tears.

Anakin held his mother in his arms, cradling her and rocking her back and forth. He told her of his Jedi status and Shmi admire how handsome Anakin looked now that he was all grown up.

"I'm so proud of you…" Shmi gasped for air.

"T-Thank you mom…" Anakin stuttered.

With that, Shmi slowly dies in his arms. The apprentice stroked his mother's face, crying and rocking her close to him; then suddenly everything clicked inside his head. Anakin laid his mother's body down, and walked outside of the hut; he was furious. The lightsaber came out, and the Tuskens armed themselves with everything they had, but it was too late for them. Before Anakin's very eyes, he had killed every last one of them. Men, Women and even their children lay dead at his very feet. Anakin, still furious about the death of his dear mother, screamed as loud as he could hoping the pain would go away, but it didn't help. He mother was truly dead.

"I need to bury her…" Anakin stated, as he went back into the hut to gather his dead mother's body.

.o0o.

A Jedi starfighter landed on Geonosis. Obi-Wan jumped out of the pilot seat, and onto the earthy ground of the planet. He scanned the surroundings, hoping there wouldn't be a surprise attack. Surprisingly for the Jedi, there were no enemies to be seen for miles and miles.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan sighed to himself.

Obi-Wan gathered his belongings and set off. He informed his astromech droid to inform the counsel if something horrible would happen to him. The droid beeped and whistled in agreement to his master, and the Jedi was soon off to explore the area. Not knowing what the Jedi was getting himself into, Obi-Wan was on edge and always watching his back every now and then just in case.

As he walked, a strange building or rock like structure could be seen in the distance. Obi-Wan took out his mini binoculars from his tunic and peered into them. The rock like structure came into view; Obi-Wan didn't like what he saw at all. From the view of the binoculars, Obi-Wan could see droids and Geonosians marching in a battalion. The Jedi knew the Counsel needed to hear this immediately. So, he turned to head back to his starfighter, when he was instantly surrounded by both super battle droids and Geonosians.

"Take him to the master," the leading super battle droid ordered.

"Roger, roger," replied another super battle droid.

The Geonosians grabbed Obi-Wan by the arms, knocked him out and began dragging him towards the large opening of the rock structure in the distance. As they drew closer to the structure, two figures stood in the large doorway. A Geonosian, who was obviously the leader of the insect creatures and a Sith Lord, dressed in dark brown and black.

"It seems that we've captured a Jedi spy," the Sith stated.

" _Indeed Dooku, shall I interrogate him for you?"_ the Geonosian asked.

"No need, Archduke. I shall do it myself," Dooku replied.

" _Of course,"_ the Archduke stated.

Dooku motioned the droids and the Geonosians to take the Jedi away to the interrogation/prison cell, while the Archduke and he discuss their plans on building a huge spherical base and the construction of more battle droids to defeat the Jedi once and for all.

" _The work on the battle droids has begun, Dooku. We will have millions of droids at our very command,"_ The Archduke informed Count Dooku.

"Excellent… We shall finally win this pathetic war after all!" Count Dooku laughed evilly.

~8~

Anakin returned to the moisture farm, carrying his dead mother wrapped in cloth. He wanted to bury her properly, in a familiar place surrounded by the people who loved her. Sanar wrapped her arm around Anakin's, placing her hand into his. Tears rolled down Anakin's face; he couldn't bare the tragedy.

"She was proud of you, Skywalker," Sanar stated.

"I know…" Anakin cried.

Cliegg Lars and his family, watched as Anakin buried Shmi. It was the last time the the family felt whole again; the only time Anakin felt whole again.

"Anakin, are you okay?" Sanar asked.

"No…"Anakin mumbled, as he left the burial and entered the house.

Sanar sighed. She then followed Anakin into the house, stopping him in the midst of his stride. Anakin turned to look at the padawan; his face was a light red color and tears smudged his cheeks.

"Anakin, what is wrong? Tell me…" Sanar insisted.

"I killed them, every last one of them. Not just the men, but the woman and children too. They were animals, so I slaughtered them like animals!" Anakin yelled.

Sanar gasped loudly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The thought of Anakin killing children made her sick to her stomach. How could she even love this man after what he did just to save his dead mother. Anakin began to sob into his hands; Sanar stood speechless in front of him, deciding what to do.

"Anakin... I admire your compassion to save your mother from those Tusken Raiders, but what you did is the worst kind of murder imaginable. This shall remain between the two of us. Master Obi-Wan shall not hear of this. You'll inform our master that the Tusken simply killed her and you then properly buried the body on your home planet," Sanar informed the apprentice.

Anakin was confused, he thought that Sanar would get angry at what he had done. But instead she accepted it and offered to keep his actions a secret and then tell a complete lie to Master Obi-Wan.

"Sanar?" Anakin raised an eyebrow, questioning what she just said.

"You may know me, but the things that I've endured throughout my childhood, were far more worse than murder," Sanar confessed.

Sanar was right; her childhood was a complete nightmare after the horrific death of her parents. She remembered what happened like it was clearly yesterday.

 _Flashback_

 _While the remaining of Sanar's home burns to ashes, the Mandalorian mercenary kidnaps Sanar and takes her to the homeworld of every Mandalorian. On Mandalore, the mercenary took her in as one of his own, but hid her away from Duke Enzirk Qonyst. Duke Enzirk despised deformation in future children of Mandalore, so Sanar had to remain indoors and away from other Mandalorian children. Vaitu Blanken, the mercenary who kidnapped her, taught Sanar everything she needed to know about hand to hand combat and weapon usage. Vaitu also helped Sanar to get over her fear of being blind, and to pursue her dreams._

 _When Sanar had turned fifteen, personal guard of the duke, broke down the doors of Vaitu's apartment. They found Sanar practicing her hand to hand on a training dummy. Duke Enzirk stepped forward into Vaitu's apartment; he then looked at Sanar and saw that she was blind. He grew furious that his own kind had hid away a deformed 'Mandalorian'. Just before the duke had Sanar taken away to the prison cell, Vaitu came to her defense. She tried her best to fight off the personal guards, but she was too old and took weak to kill them._

 _The guards took Sanar to prison, and had her beaten into submission. They cut her flesh and bruised her body to a point where she was barely breathing. Over time, Sanar remained in the cell, until one fateful evening a Jedi Knight snuck onto the planet for a mission from the Jedi Counsel. While he was there, the Jedi Knight saved Sanar from certain death and brought her to the Council on Coruscant. Sanar was grateful, yet grieved the death of Vaitu greatly._

 _Just as soon as Sanar had turned eighteen, the Jedi Knight, now master, took her as his padawan learner and trained her the ways of The Force and a lightsaber. The master was none other than Mace Windu._

 _End Flashback_

~8~

Back on Geonosis, Obi-Wan hadn't returned to his starfighter, and R4 was getting worried for his master. So, he sent a message to both the Jedi Council and Anakin, warning them that Obi-Wan had been captured by the Separatists. The Council informed the little astromech to send Anakin and Sanar orders to go look for him after their business on Tatooine was finished. R4 followed his orders and sent a separate message to Anakin and Sanar of Obi-Wan's capture on Geonosis. R4 hoped that the padawan and apprentice will arrive to Geonosis in time before its too late for his master.


	7. Good Job!

**Hey guys, I have graced you with another chapter. I appreciate the lovely feedback that I am getting, since this is my very first ever Star Wars fanfiction; you guys are very nice. Anyways, here is chapter seven. I hope you enjoy it, and I apologize in advance if you hate the way I wrote it. If you have questions let me know or if you want me to write Sanar in something else also let me know. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Master Obi-Wan has been captured,"Sanar informed.

'Well then, we must head to Geonosis. First let me put in the coordinates then we will depart," Anakin stated.

"Alright, I will go get ready," Sanar said, as she left the cockpit of the Nubian starship and into the back.

Sanar went to put on a different tunic. She carefully lifted it over her head slowly, and off her arms. A groan emitted from her lips, a scar had been reopened and bled through the tunic fabric.

"I need to patch this up before, Anakin sees this mess," Sanar mumbled to herself.

Quickly, Sanar took some fabric off her blood stained tunic and wrapped it around the injury before Anakin could enter and catch her in the act. Once finished, she put on a clean tunic, and equipped her lightsaber to the waist belt. As Sanar was dressed and ready for Geonosis, Anakin came to see how Sanar was doing. But Sanar informed the apprentice of her plan to rescue Master Obi-Wan instead.

"In order for us to rescue Obi-Wan, we need to sneak onto the planet and inside this factory," Sanar explained.

"Obi-Wan wouldn't like that," Anakin crossed his arms.

"He'll have to get over it," Sanar shrugged.

Anakin noticed the fabric on her arm and reached his hand out to touch it, but Sanar twitched, moving her arm away from his outstretched arm.

"Sanar is there something you haven't told me?" Anakin glared at her.

"No, there is nothing at all, Skywalker. Now are we going to go save our master or are we gonna have a heart to heart talk? You decide," Sanar hissed.

Anakin grabbed her arm, he needed answers and he wasn't going to let her arm go until he knew what was going on. Sanar winced in pain as she struggled to escape Anakin's grasp, but the more she struggled the hard Anakin's grasp around her arm was. She wanted to cry, but crying was for the weak, just like Vaitu taught her.

"Sanar, what happened?" Anakin asked, slowly releasing his grasp on her arm.

Sanar choked back the tears that were forming, and swallowed her pride. She knew that not telling Anakin about what she had done to herself would only make the apprentice feel worse, so she ended up telling him.

"It's just a scratch it'll heal," Sanar stated.

"I hope you're not lying to me. I can sense you're not telling me the truth," Anakin stated, as he hugged her tightly in his arms.

A small cry came from Sanar, as she buried herself into Anakin's chest. After witnessing the death of Shmi and telling Anakin to lie to the Council, she felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. On top of that, the two of them were going into battle and Sanar hasn't gotten any real time to use her lightsaber in combat.

"Come on, Obi-Wan isn't getting any younger…" Anakin joked, and went to the cockpit to start the ship for lift off.

~8~

The door slides open, as Geonosian guards glare at Dooku entering the prison cell. Inside, hanging three feet from the ground and bound to force field chains, was Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had been captured when his starfighter landed on the planet's surface, and now he was stuck, spinning slowly around the room.

"Traitor," Obi-Wan hissed.

"Oh no my friend, this is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They have gone too far," Dooku chuckled.

Obi-Wan glared at the old man, he had no clue what he was babbling on about.

"I thought you were the leader here, Dooku," Obi-Wan questioned.

"This had nothing to do with me, I assure you. I will petition you to be set free immediately," Dooku informed the Jedi.

"Well I hope it doesn't take too long, I have work to do," Obi-Wan huffed.

Dooku grinned evilly as he walks around Obi-Wan, who still hung in the same place turning slowly to face him with each moment he spoke.

"May I ask why, a Jedi Knight is all the way out here on Geonosis," Dooku asked, with his hands clasped in front of him.

" I am not a Jedi Knight any longer, Dooku," Obi-Wan told the Sith.

"Ah that's right, you have that pathetic blind Jedi on your side. The one that has gone through so many masters, that Master Yoda had to pass her onto you," Dooku sneered.

Obi-Wan glared at the old man. He didn't want to hear how Sanar went through so many masters, or how she failed her lightsaber training. Sanar was perfect in everyway, and hearing how pathetic Sanar was compared to Dooku made Obi-Wan furious.

'It's not your place to scoff at my padawan! She has so much to learn still!" Obi-Wan growled.

"Please, why do you think they gave her to you? Not out of pity I can tell you that, but because they were sick of her failing them. She hasn't even been giving time to really use that lightsaber she carries with her," Dooku stated.

Obi-Wan thought for a moment, he never truly realized why Sanar was given to him. There were plenty of padawan's in the temple he could've gotten, yet he got the blind one. Dooku's words were getting to Obi-Wan, they were making him doubt his purpose of having Sanar as his padawan and her existence. Before Obi-Wan could speak, a battle droid stepped into the prison cell to inform Dooku of an incoming ship. The Sith smiled evilly and told the droid to let it be; he'll deal with it later.

"Well Kenobi, I shall so have you released," Dooku chuckled as he slowly left the prison cell.

The door slides closed, and Obi-Wan was alone in the dark earthy cell again, thinking over his decisions and why he asked for another padawan. Sanar was a beautiful Jedi padawan, but her abilities lacked something; passion. The padawan had no passion, her Force abilities dimmed when battle came or when put under a lot of pressure. But whenever Anakin was near, Sanar felt secure and focused. Obi-Wan knew it, Anakin was Sanar's stronghold.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Obi-Wan sighed.

 **~8~**

With a large thud, the Nubian starcruiser landed on Geonosis. The large door in the back drew open and out stepped Sanar. She was dressed in a dark brown tunic with matching pants and boots. Her hair was draped over her shoulders as her padawan braid hid behind the left ear. Sanar stood at the opening of the door, waiting for Anakin to join her.

"I've never seen you like this before," Anakin pointed out.

"Like what?" Sanar was puzzled.

"You're hair is down, normally it's braided or in weird ponytails," Anakin replied.

Sanar put her hands on her hips, and turned to face him. "Glad you noticed, because I sure can't," Sanar mused.

"Well, from my perspective, you look beautiful," Anakin smiled.

Shaking her head, Sanar headed for the back entrance to the droid factory, using Anakin as her guide. With her was R2-D2 and his friend C-3PO, the _human cyborg relations_ droid. Anakin had brought them along for company, but Sanar had decide to use their company to sneak inside without tripping some alarm. As the two Jedi reached the door, R2-D2 rolled up to unlock and switch off any triggers before walking through the doorway.

"Hurry R2, Obi-Wan needs our help!" Sanar commanded.

Before the two could have a chance to blink, the back door slid open, giving the four a chance to get inside. Sanar walked in first, sensing the area around her as she made her way to the other side of the room. She could sense that there was something wrong, as she continued her way down to the other door, she just didn't know what.

"Sanar, get down!" Anakin yelled.

Sanar listened, she dropped to the ground hitting her face on the way down. Geonosians jumped out from inside the wall shooting their blasters. Anakin drew his lightsaber, as more and more Geonosians began jumping out from inside the wall. He started slashing each insect that came him; his moves were swift but extremely powerful. While he fought off the insects, Sanar shakingly made her way on her feet and quickly drew her lightsaber. The purple crystal shone bright, as it cut through the bodies of each Geonosian that came in contact with her. Sanar's strikes her hard and strong; very rare for a blind Jedi using her lightsaber for the first time in combat.

"I think that's all of them," Anakin said, catching his breath.

"Anakin, how did I do?" Sanar asked.

Anakin looked around Sanar; bodies piled at her very feet. From what Anakin could see, Sanar had perfected the usage of her lightsaber in the heat of combat.

"From the looks of it, Obi-Wan would be very proud of you," Anakin smiled big.

"Not to break up this marvelous moment, but I suggest we leave, Master Ani," C-3PO informed.

The Jedi obeyed C-3PO, and headed out of the other door and into the droid factory. As the four stood there in awe of the very huge factory, the platform under their feet began to slide into the wall behind them. Sanar grabbed Anakin's tunic, and the two fell on a ramp below, while as for 3PO and R2, they fell amongst the droids that were being built.

"Is this Mos Eisley? It's extremely loud in here!" Sanar exclaimed.

"No, it's a Separatist droid factory. Hopefully we can get out of here and find Obi-Wan," Anakin informed her.

"If you're wrong, I will hate you," Sanar threatened.

"That won't happen," Anakin chuckled.

With that, Anakin and Sanar raced against time to search for their master. There were a little slip ups here and there, but after fighting battle droids they had finally reached the prison cell that Obi-Wan was stored away in. Unfortunately for the two Jedi, Count Dooku was already waiting for their arrival at the prison. Sanar gasped when she saw the sight of Count Dooku.

"Sanar Tallev, and Anakin Skywalker. Poor decision of padawans, if I do say so," Dooku scoffed.

"Enough Dooku, where is Obi-Wan!" Sanar demanded.

Geonosians dragged Obi-Wan out of the cell. His hands were cuffed and his body was lethargic from hanging three feet from the ground.

"Ah here is your master now," Dooku grinned evilly.

Battle droids grabbed Anakin and Sanar from behind, bounding their hands together just like Obi-Wan's were. The three of them were going to be put in the battle arena, chained to large stone poles and fight to off large strange beasts from all over the galaxy.

"I hope you all survive. If not, oh well," Dooku laughed.

.o0o.

Anakin and Sanar stood in a metal carriage, still with their hands bound by rusted metal cuffs.

"Sanar, in case we don't leave this planet alive, I must let you know that I love you with all my heart," Anakin confessed.

"I know you do," Sanar stated blankly.

Before they were moved into the arena, Anakin placed his lips on Sanar's quickly, yet passionately. Their foreheads touched as they shared their possible last kiss together. Sanar escaped Anakin's lips for a second and smiled brightly at him.

"Anakin Skywalker, I love you more than anything," Sanar sighed, as she tried to caress his cheek.

"For being blind, you sure kiss very well," Anakin chuckled quietly.

Sanar was about to scold him for that comment, but the carriage began to move into the arena. The sun had shone immensely bright, as thousands of Geonosians came into view.

"I wonder what their excited for," Sanar whispered.

"I can give you an idea," Anakin stated, as he looked at Obi-Wan chained to a massive pillar.

Anakin and Sanar slowly walked out of the carriage, and chained up to the massive pillars. Obi-Wan looked at the two with disappointment. He didn't want them to come and rescue him because he knew the odds were too dangerous.

"I was beginning to wonder if you got my message," Obi-Wan asked.

"I retransmitted it to Coruscant, just as you requested. Then Sanar decided that we'd come and rescue you," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan looks at Sanar, then up at his handcuffs, "Good job."


End file.
